I'll Bring The Movie and Popcorn
by KieksterB
Summary: It's the only twenty minutes they get to spend together while they're both conscious. It's domestic. It's nice. It's them.


Title: I'll Bring the Movie and Popcorn

Author: KieksterB

Rating: M (Just to be safe because there is innuendo and naked boys :D)

Summary: It's the only twenty minutes they get to spend together while they're both conscious. It's domestic. It's nice. It's them.

I'll Bring The Movie and Popcorn

Kurt sighs as he punches the buttons on the oven timer so that his dinner won't burn and then wastes no time in making his way across the apartment to the bathroom. He doesn't even stop to pick up Blaine's haphazardly thrown work shirt behind the couch, instead choosing to roll his eyes with a fond smile before continuing on his way.

He pushes open the door to the bathroom and a plume of steam is what greats him into the white and blue room. Well that and Blaine singing something about shampoo.

"I'm out of shampoo-ooo-oo. Hopefully Kurt won't mind me using his and his conditioner too-oo-oo." He sings as Kurt chuckles quietly and starts to remove his clothes. Once he's naked he slides into the shower behind Blaine and wraps his arms around the shorter boy's waist.

"The only reason I mind is because you'll smell like me instead of you for a day or two." Blaine yelps softly at the surprising presence before relaxing back into his boyfriend with a chuckle.

"Better to smell like you then not use shampoo at all." Blaine reasons, turning in Kurt's arms to pull him into a proper hug, burying his face into Kurt's neck. They sway in a very teenager slow dance type of way until Kurt is the one under the spray. He shivers when the too hot water hits his skin (he'll never understand why Blaine likes the water so hot) but before he can comment, Blaine's reaching behind him to turn the dial slightly the right, cooling the water ever so slightly.

They do it so often its as easy as breathing, this shower dance of theirs. Since the school year started, the twenty minutes they spend standing under the spray is the only time they get to be together while they're both conscious. It's a small window: Blaine washing off the stresses of his work day before his night classes and Kurt washing off his day of classes before eating dinner and working on sketches. It's not a sexual time (well, at least not a majority of the time) but a time to catch up on conversation and to just BE together.

Kurt pushes away from Blaine once he's sufficiently wet and twists to grab his coconut shampoo. He squirts some of the blue goo onto his hand and starts methodically lathering it into Blaine's hair as Blaine makes a satisfied hum.

"How was school?" Blaine asks with his eyes closed.

Kurt quickly wipes a slow moving stream of blue bubbles making their way to Blaine's eye before answering, "It was good. Allen spilt coffee on his sketches...again. We had to help him recreate them at lunch."

"Hmmmm." Blaine hums tilting his head this way and that, enjoying Kurt's fingers on his scalp, "So chivalrous of you."

"Well, I'm nothing BUT chivalrous." Kurt's part of a very competitive program, where the successes of others could mean the demise of Kurt. Blaine had, to be honest, thought Kurt would react differently to the environment. Kurt could be a cut-throat bitch when he wanted to be, but he had surprisingly developed close friendships with a good number of people in his program. They helped each other succeed. It WAS only second year though. Blaine was waiting to see what third and fourth year brought, "Did Samuel show up for work?"

"Well he was there but..." Blaine murmurs, stopping when Kurt pushes him under the spray to wash out the shampoo. He's in the process of grabbing the condition when Blaine continues, "...but I'm pretty sure he read more books then he put away." If Blaine weren't in his happy head space because of his time with Kurt, talking about his so called 'coworker' would have him seething. It was just a part time job at a bookstore but the laziness was something Blaine couldn't get over.

"Why don't you just tell your manager what a lazy ass he is?" Kurt suggests, tilting Blaine's head back to start washing out the conditioner.

Blaine tries his best to shrug even with his head tilted back, "Don't wanna talk about it." He sighs, stroking his hands up and down Kurt's sides, tickling just below his ribs.

Kurt huffs laughter and shies away from the touch. He trades places with his boyfriend and Blaine gets to work massaging shampoo into Kurt's hair, one of his favourite activities. He leans forward, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to Kurt's collar bone. Kurt sighs and moves to give Blaine more room at his neck. Blaine takes advantage and swirls his tongue in the hollow below Kurt's Adam's apple before attaching his lips to the nape of his neck and sucking gently.

Kurt groans at the combination of sensations and the entire experience is languid as steam circles around them. As Blaine continues to wash and condition Kurt's hair, he alternates between wet kisses and whispered questions about grocery lists. He wants double stuff Oreos but Kurt refuses to have them in the apartment. Kurt muses on the conversation he had with his dad that morning and Blaine wonders how Finn is doing at school. Kurt asks what Blaine's lectures are about tonight and Blaine buries his face in Kurt's chest with a grumble because he doesn't want to think about getting out this shower.

It's domestic. It's nice. It's them.

They both soap each other with the other's loofa simultaneously, taking extra care around sensitive areas and even though its not the purpose of the shower, by the time they make their way under the water they're both half hard, "Mmmm do you have time?" Kurt asks coyly, running his finger down Blaine's back, his intentions clear.

Blaine considers the offer; he weighs the amount of time he has before classes start, the amount of time it takes to do his hair, and the amount of time since he last felt Kurt's...ANYTHING around his cock. Okay so it's only been a few days, and they're far from the sad point of having to SCHEDULE sex, but Blaine's still a nineteen year old boy with a very attractive boyfriend.

As unfortunate as it sounds though, the math just doesn't add up and he DOESN'T have the time. Maybe if they'd started out the shower with that purpose, but it's just too late now. With a heavy sigh, he shakes his head sadly against Kurt's shoulder, "I'll make it up to you, baby." He whispers because it's not himself he's sad for but Kurt. If he could spend every day of his life making Kurt fall apart, several times a day, then his life would be complete. It's all he would need.

"You better." Kurt smirks and when Blaine pulls back the older boy winks, "Come on, if we don't get out now I'm afraid we won't ever be able to get out." He pulls Blaine's fingers to his lips and kisses the tips, "And you're getting pruney."

Blaine leans to turn the shower off as Kurt gets out to grab their towels. He wraps a fluffy brown towel around Blaine's shoulders and pulls him into another hug. In a minute they'll walk out of this bathroom and go their separate ways in the apartment: Kurt can already hear his dinner dinging and he's sure a bottle of gel is calling Blaine's name. He's just not quite ready to let their time together end.

"I'll see you in my dreams tonight." He whispers into the wet curls behind Blaine's ear, just like always.

"I'll bring the movie and popcorn." Blaine whispers back also just like always.

And with that Kurt opens the bathroom door, letting the steam that had accumulated drift and dissipate around the apartment, effectively shattering their moment together until tomorrow.

The End

A/N: Thanks for reading! I LOVE feedback so please leave some. It makes me incredibly happy :)


End file.
